Everybody's Fool
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: This is a songfic I did to one of my favorite songs.


Hey this is a songfic I got the idea for when listening to the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence (which I **DO NOT** own). I will also say that I don't own Beyblade either. The only things I own are the idea that made this and the characters Sheiras and Hiruka. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

Hiruka lay on a hospital bed, unconscious. All her teammates and friends were around her with worried looks on their faces.

"I hope she's not in a coma or we'll be kicked out of the tournament," stated Embur, matter-of-factly. She looked over to the heart monitor, which was normal. She then looked over to Miri who suddenly stood up enraged.

"Screw the stupid tournament! It's not her fault that Driger hit her in the head hard!" the tall blonde had exclaimed angrily then looked to Rei who now looked even sadder than before. "Rei, I'm not blaming you either. It just happened." Rei nodded, catching how her voice had changed from completely angry to calm in a second.

Ama sighed noticing the ebony haired boy's still hurt face, "Hey guys, I think we might wanna let Rei stay in here with her." Embur had thrown a glare at Miri then looked to Ama, "Yeah plus you're boyfriend seems to be outside the room complaining."

Rei watched silently as they all left, except for Eri. She sat down beside him and gave a comforting smile, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'm sure of it." She gave him a gentle hug then left, closing the door behind her.

-------

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Hiruka smiled catching Sheiras, her icy and dark blue beyblade, "Well that was a good try, Rei." She winked when he looked at her then went back to sit with her team, the Elemental Angels. Ama gave her a high five, "That was great, Hiruka." She nodded then looked to their captain, Embur.

"Yeah now we are tied. Ama go make us proud and show them what blading's all about," Embur stated giving the younger blonde a thumbs-up. Ama nodded going to the dish to face her boyfriend, Tyson. "Ready to lose to a girl?" she asked him in a rather confident way.

"No but I'm ready to win," he stated with just as much confidence. Ama nodded, "Well then good luck." Tyson nodded as well, "Back at ya." They then listened as DJ Jazzman did the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" With that, they both launched. Hiruka only partially watched the battle since she was more interested in staring at her boyfriend, Rei. She was slightly startled when she heard Dragoon erupt from his blade as Ama commanded Dragonus to come forth.

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

Embur smiled as they left since they had won the tournament, "Great going everyone. Why don't we go celebrate." She looked confused seeing all of her team except for their co-captain. She growled, "Where did Hiruka go to?"

Ama smiled, "She went to have her own type of celebration with her boyfriend...alone." Kel shook her head, "Any ideas when she'll turn up where we're staying since she trusts you the most with that sort of information?" Ama shook her head sadly, "All she said was she was going to spend the rest of the evening with Rei."

Ama looked as she heard Eri, Miri, and Silique calling to them, "Oh but we can still celebrate." Embur frowned, "No thanks, you guys can but I won't be joining you." They all watched as she walked off with her arms crossed.

Embur's POV

"How can she do this to us? We're a team so she shouldn't be going off with her stupid boy toy right after our victory. The least she could have done was informed me about it," I mumbled walking away from my team and our three friends. I kicked a stray rock angrily, "She shouldn't put her boyfriend before her team...ever. I might make Ama or Kel our new co-captain if she doesn't start informing me about these things."

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

Rei's POV

I smiled waiting for Hiruka to finish changing so we could spend some time together. It seems like it's been forever since we got to do anything together and not having to be against each other. My thoughts are disturbed when I hear someone clear their throat, "Shall we go, Rei?"

I smile standing up, "Sure...so where do you want to go? After all, we're celebrating you're victory." She looked up in thought then sighed, "Why don't you just surprise me?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You're sure?" She simply nodded grabbing my hand so I led us out of the hotel room she shared with Ama. She seemed so happy just being with me. It's kinda surprising since she never acts like this around her teammates or friends.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

**A few months later**

Ama's POV

"Hiruka, I'm sorry. I wasn't really expecting Embur to get so angry as to kick you off the team", I said through the door that let to Hiruka's room. I sighed getting no answer. Then I noticed as I pressed my ear to the smooth wood that I heard crying, "Hiruka, please let me in."

"GO AWAY!" I jumped back slightly at how harshly she said that but decided to try again, "Please, Hiruka, at least let me come in and..." "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!"

I sighed again then heard Embur calling for me and saying something about us going out, "Well, Hiruka, we're leaving now. Please calm down a bit while we're gone." I walk off knowing she won't respond.

Hiruka's POV

I lift my head from my pillow as I hear the door downstairs close signaling they left. "Why did Embur have to do that? Oh well, it doesn't matter." I wipe away some tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

In a sluggish manner, I slowly get up from my soft satin bed and walk over to the mirror on the vanity. I growl in disgust at how I look. My eyes are red while they would usually be a bright yet haunting purple. There are also the tear streaks on my face making it even more noticeable that I have been crying.

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

After wiping away a few more tears, my hand balls into a fist and collides with the huge mirror effectively breaking it, causing shards to come falling down leaving cuts on my arms. I pull back my hand, which is now covered, in my own dark crimson blood. My eyes widen as I pull out the largest piece of mirror in my hand and run to my private bathroom to get some bandages.

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

Rei's POV

I walk up to the house that the Elemental Angels have and share with their friends. Since I know Hiruka is home, I decide to try knocking on the door to see if she'll answer. When she doesn't get the door a bit after I knock, I pull out the silvery key that she had made for me without Embur knowing.

Once I walk in I'm immediately worried as I hear a crash and feet scampering to somewhere, "Hiruka?" I run upstairs since I know I distinctly heard the sound come from her room. As I hear another crash, I hurry my pace but stop dead once I make it to where her room is.

"Hiruka, please unlock the door." I growl in frustration as I try to think of a way to get in to see what is going on. Since there were no signs of it being unlocked, I decided to go to slightly drastic measures. I backed up until I was touching the opposite wall then ran towards her bedroom door and slammed into it forcing it open.

When I got inside, I heard her crying and it was coming from the direction of her private bathroom. I frown seeing the broken mirror and a trail of fresh blood on the carpet leading to where her sobs are coming from.

I frowned and cautiously followed to where I heard her sobbing. I stopped and couldn't help but stare at the hunched figure in a pool of crimson blood, "Hiruka?" She looked at me with eyes that told me everything. They were slightly puffy and red; her cheeks stained from tears. I saw complete defeat in her eyes, which looked practically soulless. My eyes widened more as I saw her hands, which were bleeding profusely, "Hiruka, let me help you."

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

She shook her head pulling her hands against her chest tightening her fists making them bleed even more. I walked closer toward her and she backed up as if I was the one who did this to her, "Hiruka, please don't make yourself suffer." She curled up as I knelt down in front of her then as I placed my hand on her shoulder she pushed my hand away and pushed me backwards, "Hiruka." "LET ME BE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

My eyes widened then went back to normal as I got up and turned from her, "Fine, I'll leave you alone to die." I didn't care anymore after that and ignored how cold my voice had actually sounded. "Good bye," I then walked away acting as if I had seen nothing.

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Hiruka's POV 

I looked up hearing his voice, which stung my heart like frostbite, "Rei…wait." I trembled slightly hearing him clearly state as cold if not colder, "Good bye." I slowly got up my bleeding hand reaching out for him, "Rei. Please don't leave me…alone." I continued to get up slowly watching him walk away never turning back to me.

I went to follow after him but slipped on the puddle of blood on the floor, crashing harshly to the ground. Without any strength left or will to try, I curled into a small ball there crying. I then shook my head hearing a small voice in the back of my head, 'Hiruka, get up.' It sounded so familiar and kind but I decided I was hallucinating, "There's noone there…noone could possibly care. I have nothing left." The voice came again clearer to be feminine, 'Hiruka, get up. You deserve to live. Fight this sadness.'

I looked up and my eyes widened seeing a blue glowing female form in front of me. Her right hand was reached down to me, "You know who I am. Take my hand." I reached up, "Sheiras?" She nodded grabbing my hand and pulling me up all of my injuries healing, "Now wake up."

_--------  
_Hiruka sat up in the hospital bed, making the blanket that covered her fall off her chest and onto her lap. She looked over and smiled seeing Rei sitting there. He was asleep, hunched over slightly in the chair, "Rei?"

He looked up and smiled, "You're awake. I was so worried you'd never-" He was interrupted as she practically jumped from the bed and made him fall out of his chair, "Rei, you're truly here. I'm so glad." The ebony haired blader blinked in slight surprise but hugged her back.

"Yes I'm here. I never left your side," he was surprised when he noticed her shaking, "What's wrong?" The dark haired girl pulled away slightly and smiled, "nothing but please promise you'll never leave me." Rei cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, "Ok, I promise I'll never leave you." She smiled and kissed him gently, "Thank you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my little idea. Please leave a review and don't be afraid to speak your mind on it. 


End file.
